Parfume
by GI24
Summary: [Drabble XiuHan] Luhan pikir jika Minseok itu mempesona. Hingga membuat Luhan terjerat dan jatuh kepada Minseok. Super OOC. EXO fanfic ! DLDR ! ONESHOT !


*** Drabble XiuHan ***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~~ PARFUME ~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk sebagian alasan Luhan pikir Minseok itu mempesona. Dan itu adalah pernyataan yang paling aneh setelah 3 tahun berteman dengan Minseok.

Bukan hanya karena Minseok memiliki wajah yang manis –bahkan ada yang bilang Minseok itu mirip dengan salah satu member girl group ternama di korea- tapi segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Minseok Luhan pikir itu mempesona.

Seperti saat Minseok menujukkan seluruh ekspresi yang ia punya Luhan akan tersenyum.

Mulai dari melihat Minseok menangis karena kehilangan kucing kesayangannya –yang saat itu dibawa oleh Sehun sepupunya- , cemberut kesal ketika Luhan akan mengabaikannya saat ia tengah serius bercerita, hingga melihat Minseok marah saat maknae line –Sehun & Kai- di dalam dance club mereka selalu menjahilinya.

Luhan pikir segala ekspresi yang Minseok perlihatkan selalu membuat hati Luhan hangat.

Namun, ada yang berbeda akhir-akhir ini dari Minseok.

"Minseok-ah"

Minseok menoleh. Menatap Luhan yang menjadi classmate nya. "hm?"

"Apa kau mengganti parfum?"

Minseok menhentikan tangannya dari acara menulis. Mengendus sisi lengan dari seragam yang ia kenakan. Kemudian berpikir sejenak.

Minseok menggeleng.

"Ani. Wae ? aku memakai parfum dengan aroma citrus seperti biasanya kan?"

"Pantas saja aroma Minseok hyung segar sekali?" Kai, yang baru saja menyelesaikan bagian dance nya duduk dihadapan Minseok. Merebut satu botol yang tengah dipegang olehnya.

"Luhan hyung juga menggunakan parfum yang sama kan ?" Ucap Sehun merebut botol yang dipegang Kai kemudian menegak isinya.

"Benarkah?" Tanpa sadar Minseok sudah ada dihadapan Luhan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Mencium aroma tubuh Luhan dengan memejamkan mata. "ah~ aku bahkan baru menyadarinya"

"Itu karena kau sibuk dengan hal lain kan?" ucap Luhan tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Hei kau yakin bisa melakukannya Minseok?"

Minseok memandang tajam Luhan. Keduanya tengah berada didapur. Atas permintaan Yixing untuk menghangatkan sup yang telah disiapkan Yixing sebelumnya sebagai menu makan malam.

Tapi Luhan nampak begitu khawatir. itu wajar karena Minseok sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun yang berbau dengan dapur walaupun sekecil apapun masalahnya.

"Memang apa masalahnya. Yixing bilang kita hanya harus memanaskannya kan lalu ketika sudah mendidih kita angkat. Beres !" jelas Minseok dengan semangat. Mematikan kompor.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat tanpa pikir panjang Minseok akan meraih pegangan dari panci dengan tangan telanjang. Itu berbahaya!

"Hei tungg-"

PRAANGG ~~

Luhan menepis tangan Minseok. Tapi justru hal tak terduga terjadi.

Tangan Minseok justru menyenggol panci dan terjatuh kelantai. Memuncratkan sebagian isi dari sup tersebut ke tangan kiri Minseok.

.

.

.

.

Dan Luhan benar-benar menyesali tindakan bodohnya tadi. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas saat mengobati luka bakar di tangan kiri Minseok.

Minseok sendiri malah menertawakan Luhan.

"Aku memang tidak tau hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan dapur. Tapi aku tak sebodoh dengan apa yang ada dikepalamu Lu. Aku tetap bisa membedakan mana hal yang baik dan buruk kau tau?"

Luhan menghela nafas kembali.

"Aku tau. Maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan menyesal. Menundukkan kepalanya.

Tangan kanan Minseok terangkat untuk mengelus surai pirang milik Luhan. Mau tak mau membuatnya menatap manic hitam Minseok.

"Minseok-ah, kau yakin tidak mengganti parfum?"

"Apa baunya berbeda? Ini benar-benar sama yang sering kupakai"

Dan saat itu Luhan sadar.

Jika memang ada yang berbeda dari Minseok. Yaitu pheromone milik Minseok. Yang secara tidak langsung mengikat Luhan untuk memberikan ketertarikan lebih terhadapanya.

Luhan tersenyum. Memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapnnya. Dan yang paling menyenangkan adalah ia bisa mehirup aroma tubuh Minseok dengan puas.

"Ani. Aku suka baunya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Minseok dengan senyum manisnya. Membalas memeluk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui hyung?" Sehun yang baru saja hadir di ruangan latihan dance memandang penuh tanya kearah Luhan.

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan maknae-ah?"

"Entahlah. Ehm, tentang Minseok hyung mungkin?" tanya nya tanpa melepas pandangan kearah depan. Menatap Kai dan Minseok tengah menari.

"Contohnya?"

"Kenapa sepertinya beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihat Minseok hyung mengedipkan matanya kearah kita-" Sehun memicingkan matanya. Berpikir. "-atau mungkin itu hanya justru tertuju padamu hyung?" Sehun menoleh. Menatap penuh harap.

Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan tersenyum. Membuat Sehun menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Kemudian ikut menari bersama Kai dan Minseok. Yang sejujurnya justru malah mengusili Kai dengan gelitikan mautnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan berpikir jika selama ini aroma pheromone yang kuat menguar di tubuh Minseok hingga membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ia berada di dekatnya. Hingga mampu menarik Luhan untuk memagut bibir Minseok.

Membuat dua pasang mata yang juga masih dalam satu ruangan membelalakkan kedua matanya dan berteriak.

"ASTAGA LUHAN HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MINSEOK HYUNG ?!"

.

.

.

.

THE END

Ps : bwahahahahaha, ini gaje sekali ya. Belum juga tuntas buat ff FLC nya udah berani aja gue ngetik ini…

Pss : ini epep ke 4 saya loh,,, juga dengan pair baru yang aku paling cinta ! XIUHAN JJANG ! . semoga engga terasa aneh ya.. ini udah lama banget aku engga nulis2 kayak gini…

Psss : ada yang janggal kan ? coba tebak apa ? aku ga jelasin bagaimana hubungan xiuhan kan ? itu tugas para reader menemukan persepsi masing2,,, ahahahahah LOL… thanks. LOVE YOU ~~~


End file.
